Eternity
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: BO sudah musnah—namun gudang data mereka juga ikut musnah terbakar. Conan pun terpaksa tetap dalam tubuh kecilnya selamanya. Kudou Shinichi takkan lahir kembali. Takkan bisa di samping Ran dan menghapus air matanya. Sampai tahun demi tahun pun terlewati.../AT-AR
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity**

**Disclaimer:** **Detective Conan/Meitantei Konan adalah hasil karya Gosho Aoyama. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AT-AR, OOC, typo**

**Summary: BO sudah musnah—namun gudang data mereka juga ikut musnah terbakar. Conan pun terpaksa tetap dalam tubuh kecilnya selamanya. Kudou Shinichi takkan lahir kembali. Takkan bisa di samping Ran dan menghapus air matanya. Sampai tahun demi tahun pun terlewati.../AT-AR**

**X.x.X**

"Bagaimana dengan penyerangannya?" tanya bocah berkacamata itu. Gadis di hadapannya tak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya terdiam membisu. Sesekali meringis menahan luka di tubuhnya. Dan ia pun tertunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Haibara?" Nama gadis itu Haibara—Haibara Ai. Dan ia tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan dari teman seperjuangannya ini; Conan—atau bisa disebut Edogawa Conan.

"Haibara!" Conan menaikkan nada suaranya sedikit. Ia ingin bangkit, namun rasa sakit bekas timah panas yang menembus tubuhnya masih membuat gerakannya terbatas.

"Maaf ... Kudou-kun ...," lirihnya pelan. Conan mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Ai tadi. "Apa ... maksudmu?"

Ai terlihat menghela napas sesaat sebelum menjawab. Ia meringis sedih. "Mereka sudah dimusnahkan..."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat bersedih?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kudou-kun ... maaf..."

"Sekali lagi kutanya. Apa maksudmu?" Penuh nada tuntuntan dalam setiap kata yang Conan utarakan. Ia memperhatikan Ai lekat-lekat.

"Mungkin ... kau tak bisa kembali menjadi sosok Kudou Shinichi..." Saat itu juga Conan terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Dan ia tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda," desisnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?!" Nada bicaranya meninggi. Ai mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh seorang Haibara Ai. Ekspresi sedih dan menyesal. Seolah-olah baru kehilangan sesuatu hal yang penting dalam hidupnya.

"Mereka memang sudah musnah. Namun gudang data terbakar ...," jelasnya terpotong helaan napas, "termasuk data obat itu. Data APTX4869 yang tak sempat terselamatkan... Kudou-kun ... kumohon maafkan aku..."

Dan saat itu juga, nada bicara Ai benar-benar lirih. Ia sunguh-sungguh minta maaf pada pemuda yang mengecil menjadi sepuluh tahun lebih muda tersebut. Ia menatap Conan yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada mentari senja di luar sana.

"Bisakah aku mempercayainya ...?" lirihnya dengan suara parau. Pelan, namun Ai bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. Nada suara yang penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan, putus asa, juga kesedihan yang mendalam.

Dan saat itu pula, Kudou Shinichi, ditakdirkan selamanya untuk tetap menjadi Edogawa Conan, sebuah nama ciptaannya sendiri.

**X.x.X**

Hari demi hari mulai terlewati. Bulan demi bulan. Tahun demi tahun. Dan seorang Mouri Ran tetap setia menunggu kepulangan orang yang dicintainya, sahabatnya sendiri; Kudou Shinichi. Tanpa tahu bahwa orang itu takkan pernah muncul kembali di hadapannya.

Tujuh tahun pun berlalu. Kini Ran sudah menjadi seorang gadis cantik nan dewasa yang banyak memikat perhatian pria. Gadis berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itupun kini sudah mencapai cita-citanya. Ia bisa menjadi seperti Kyougoku Makoto, menjadi seorang atlet karate internasional. Sekarang pun Eri terkadang suka tinggal di rumah mereka. Walau pada akhirnya ia terkadang suka kembali ke apartemennya sendiri dengan wajah berkedut marah.

Hari-hari Ran kini ditemani oleh seorang bocah berkacamata yang kini sudah tidak lagi kelas satu SD. Bocah bernama Conan itupun kini sudah menginjak tahun kedua di sekolah menengahnya. Tapi tetap saja ia pintar. Selalu meraih ranking pertama di kelasnya.

Conan mulai tumbuh. Kesamaannya dengan Shinichi pun semakin terlihat.

Ah, itu membuat Ran merindukan Shinichi—tidak, setiap saat ia merindukan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin hanya mendengar suaranya, tapi ia juga ingin melihat sosoknya. Sosok tegapnya yang selama tujuh tahun ini menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Sudah berkali-kali ia menangis menantikan kehadiran pria itu. Dan sudah berkali-kali Conan menghiburnya. Berusaha menahan air mata gadis itu walau selalu gagal. Berusaha membuatnya tersenyum walau tak bisa. Yang bisa mengobati air mata dan rasa rindu Ran bukanlah Conan, melainkan Shinichi.

Dan di tahun ketujuh kehilangan Shinichi, Ran pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Masih tetap memasang wajah sendu itu setiap kali ia tak bisa menahan rasa rindunya. Tanpa ia ketahui, di balik pintu kamarnya seorang pemuda dalam wujud anak kecil juga menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

**X.x.X**

Lagi-lagi ... lagi-lagi ia menangis. Di dalam kamarnya. Sendirian. Dengan sebelah tangan yang membekap mulutnya, berusaha meredam suara tangisnya.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Terkadang ia juga berpikir, kenapa ia harus menangisi pria itu? Bukankah pria itu hanya sahabatnya sejak kecil?

Ya, tapi baginya, di dalam hatinya, pria itu istimewa. Pria yang merupakan cinta pertamanya yang masih ia cintai sampai sekarang.

Dan ia juga menyesal karena belum sempat membalas perasaan pria itu. Tapi seharusnya pria itu tahu, kalau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Mereka sama-sama mencintai.

Mereka sama-sama dicintai.

Mereka saling mencintai.

Indah, bukan? Ini sebuah keajaiban. Dua orang yang saling mencintai bertemu.

Ya, terlampau indah jika takdir garis yang kejam mampu membuat mereka dalam kenyataan yang seperti ini. Tapi mereka juga berharap, semoga benang merah antar mereka tidak akan terputus. Tidak akan pernah terputus. Selamanya.

**X.x.X**

Pintu kamarnya pun terbuka. Sosok bocah berkacamata pun terlihat berada di sana. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menyadari ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, ia pun segera mengubahnya. "Ran-neechan ... ada apa? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Ran tersentak. Ia menghapus air matanya dan berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "_Nandemonai_, Conan-kun..."

Conan berjalan mendekat. _Bohong. Kau pasti menangis, kan?_

Ia berjalan menghampiri Ran. Berhenti tepat di depannya. "Ran-neechan ... menangis lagi?"

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak menangis," jawabnya berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Pasti karena Shinichi-niichan. Iya, kan?" Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa kata-kata itu juga terasa pahit di lidahnya. Conan dapat melihatnya, ekspresi gadis itu berubah.

"Duduklah di sampingku dan izinkan aku memelukmu," lirih Ran. Conan tak sanggup. Gadis itu pasti akan meminjam bahunya lagi. Ia tak keberatan, sungguh tidak keberatan. Tapi kalau yang menyebabkan gadis itu meneteskan air mata adalah dirinya sendiri, rasanya ia tak bisa untuk tak menahan ekspresi sedihnya.

Conan pun duduk di samping Ran. Seperti biasa, duduk di pinggir ranjang menemani Ran menangis.

Ran pun memeluknya. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak bocah itu.

Tak ada yang dapat Conan lakukan selain balas memeluknya. Ia ingin menangis. Ingin sekali. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mendapat takdir sekejam ini.

_Bisakah takdir diubah? Kalau bisa, aku ingin merubahnya. Aku tak ingin gadis ini menangis._

Pernah terbesit di pikirannya untuk menghilangkan Shinichi dari pikiran Ran, namun ia membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tidak, ia tidak mau dilupakan oleh gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia tahu ia egois. Tapi untuk ini, biarlah ia menambah daftar keegoisannya lagi. Setidaknya untuk cinta, ia hanya ingin mereka saling mencintai. Itu saja.

"Conan-kun ... aku sangat merindukannya ...," ujar Ran di sela-sela isakan tangisnya. _Iya, aku juga merindukan sosokku yang itu. Sama sepertimu._

Conan terdiam. Tangannya tetap mengelus punggung gadis malaikat ini yang selalu mendadak rapuh jika mengingat nama 'Shinichi'.

"Ran-neechan ... Ran-neechan tenang saja. Aku akan selalu ada di samping Ran-neechan. Jika Ran-neechan ingin menangis, aku tak keberatan meminjamkan bahuku. Menangislah sepuasnya ... kalau itu bisa membuat Ran-neechan sedikit lega..." Yah, sedikit. Takkan pernah benar-benar merasa lega.

"_Arigatou_ ... Conan-kun..." Ran tersenyum samar. Ia terus terisak di bahu bocah itu sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur. Terkadang ia memang seperti ini. Bukan saja fisiknya yang lelah, tapi juga hatinya. Justru hatinya yang sangat lelah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan bocah yang kini berusaha menidurkan Ran pelan-pelan. Ia tak ingin gerakannya ini membuat Ran terganggu.

Setelah akhirnya gadis itu tidur nyaman di kasurnya, Conan tetap duduk terdiam di sana—seperti biasanya. Memandang wajah gadis yang dicintainya beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dan pergi tidur.

Conan bergeser sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu lebih jelas. Poni-poni yang sedikit menutupi matanya pun ia singkirkan. Tangannya mulai mengelus pelan pipi gadis itu. "Kalau saja takdir bisa diubah... Kau—kita—tidak mungkin seperti ini, kan? Kau tidak perlu menangis karena aku ...," lirihnya dengan suara parau.

Ia memandang wajah Ran sendu. Ia ingin marah. Tapi pada siapa? Pada mereka? Percuma.

Ingin menangis pun tak bisa. Ia harus memasang wajah ceria setiap di depan gadis itu. Harus. Tak ada kata tidak.

Saat sendirian pun, tak ada gunanya meratapi nasib. Toh ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk seperti ini. Kejam? Ya, terlalu kejam menurutnya. Apa ini balasan karena sudah menyebabkan gadis itu terus menangis karena dirinya? Tak bisakah ia menawar takdirnya? Setidaknya, biarkan ia hidup normal menjadi Kudou Shinichi ... walaupun—

—walaupun gadis itu membencinya...

**X.x.X**

Hari ini, ia sama sekali tak berniat memperhatikan guru. Ia terus saja melamun sambil melemparkan pandangannya keluar kelas.

Warna biru langit yang cerah di sana menarik perhatiannya. Di sana memang cerah, namun tak secerah hatinya. Untuk hari ini, ia tak bisa tersenyum. Sekalipun tersenyum, pasti itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Ia menoleh untuk menatap orang di sebelahnya. Setelah menginjak SMP, mereka semua tidak lagi duduk sebangku, melainkan sendiri-sendiri. Ah, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

Untuk hari ini, wajah Ran tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya. Ia terus kepikiran gadis itu. Apakah karena semalam? Yah, mungkin saja. Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah.

Tanpa ia sadari, Mitsuhiko sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia heran, kenapa hari ini Conan begitu tak bersemangat? Bahkan wajahnya pun terlihat lesu ... dan sedih.

"Conan, ada apa?" tanya Mitsuhiko pelan. Conan mendengarnya, tapi ia malas menjawab. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau.

Cukup lama Conan tidak menjawab sampai akhirnya ia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Mitsuhiko semakin penasaran. Ada apa dengan temannya ini? Kenapa ia tak cerita saja kalau punya masalah?

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi. Dan Conan menggeleng. Karena menurutnya Mitsuhiko akan menanyakan keadaannya lebih lanjut lagi, Conan pun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berusaha memperhatikan guru yang sedang memberi materi walau tentu saja ia tak membutuhkannya.

"Benarkah?" Conan mengangguk. Mitsuhiko terdiam. Mungkin, Conan sedang ada masalah pribadi, jadi ia tak mau menganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu lagi.

Sampai akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, Conan masih terdiam di bangkunya. Menatap langit biru cerah di luar sana.

"Conan-kun, kau tidak ikut kami ke kantin?" tanya Ayumi.

"Tidak, kalian pergi saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi setelah ini pelajaran olahraga, kalau kau pingsan bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. _Aku tak peduli._

"Aku tak mungkin pingsan. Tenang saja," balasnya.

"Eng ... ta—" Ai pun akhirnya memotong perkataan Ayumi dan membawa mereka semua keluar. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh detektif itu, tapi ia bisa menduga kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Pasti.

Mereka pun pergi. Hanya tinggal Conan sendiri. Hanya ia sendirian. Sesekali suara langkah kaki orang yang berjalan di koridor terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Kenapa aku begitu menyedihkan?" bisiknya pada angin. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. _Seharusnya aku tidak membutuhkan kacamata ini. Seharusnya._

"Hah, bodoh..." Ia masih belum bisa menerimanya, sampai detik ini. Meskipun tujuh tahun telah berlalu, takkan bisa. Karena saat itulah, saat di rumah sakit itu, saat Ai memberitahunya, ia merasa dunianya hancur seketika. Hancur bersama harapan-harapan yang telah ia gantungkan selama ini. Pada dirinya sendiri terutama pada gadis itu.

"_Shinichi-niichan pasti akan kembali..."_

"_Shinichi-niichan menyuruh Ran-neechan menunggunya..."_

"_Jangan khawatirkan tentang Shinichi-niichan..."_ Dan begitulah. Kalimat-kalimat serupa yang selalu ia tujukan pada gadis itu. Kalimat dengan harapan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Ai tentang hal itu. Bahkan masih terngiang di telinganya.

"_Tenanglah, Kudou-kun. Aku pasti akan membuat penawar permanennya," ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Tapi matanya mengatakan hal lain. Conan dapat melihatnya._

"_Mana mungkin. Kau sendiri tidak mengetahui bahan-bahan obat itu, kan?" balasnya pelan. Ai terdiam. Ya, ia memang tidak mengetahuinya. Yang bisa ia buat hanyalah penawar sementaranya saja. Jika ia terus membuatnya dan Conan tetap meminumnya, sistem imunnya pasti akan membuat kekebalannya sendiri. Bisa-bisa ia tak dapat kembali ke tubuh semulanya—walau itu memang benar._

"_Tapi aku akan berusaha," entah kenapa nadanya seperti memaksa._

"_Percuma. Lupakanlah. Mungkin ini adalah karma karena aku terlalu lama membohonginya. Aku juga sudah tak peduli dengan penawar sementaranya. Sebaiknya kau buang saja," rangkaian kata-kata yang diucapkannya penuh dengan nada keputusasaan._

_Ai ingin membantah. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat wajah sedih anak itu. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih._

_Dan karena permintaan Conan pulalah, Ai menghentikan penelitiannya terhadap obat itu._

Conan melirik jam tangannya. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa sepuluh menit lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Yah, ia hanya tak ingin pingsan ketika pelajaran selanjutnya nanti.

**X.x.X**

Ia makan dengan pelan. Seperti tak bersemangat. Teman-teman—Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi—yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir. Mereka takut kalau sebenarnya Conan sedang sakit.

"Conan-kun, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Ayumi khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan," jawabnya. Ayumi ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, tapi segera dihentikan oleh Ai sebelum _mood_ anak itu benar-benar memburuk. Ai melirik Conan melalui ekor matanya.

"Kudou-kun, pasti ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu, kan?" bisik Ai. Sejenak, Conan menghentikan kunyahannya. "Ya, begitulah..."

"Dia menangis lagi?"

"Ya." Dan Ai tahu, bahwa Conan sama sekali tidak ingin pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan.

**X.x.X**

"_Tadaima_~!" seru Conan saat memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat di sana Ran yang sedang menonton TV dan Kogoro yang asyik menghabiskan birnya.

"_Okaerinasai_!" balas Ran disertai senyuman. Conan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan duduk di samping Ran. Ia melepas tasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mengantuk. Entah kenapa aktifitas hari ini di sekolah benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

"Eng ... Conan-kun? Ada apa? Kau terlihat lelah sekali," kata Ran. Conan membuka matanya dan menatap Ran. Sembari menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, ia pun menjawab, "_Nandemonai_, Ran-neechan. Ah ya, hari ini pelajaran olahraga cukup menguras tenaga."

"Oh, begitu," Ran menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kau ingin dibuatkan apa?"

"Hm?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. "Terserah Ran-neechan saja. Karena aku lapar, aku pasti akan memakan apa saja!"

Ran tertawa pelan. Ia pun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau _sushi_?"

Conan mengangguk semangat. "Ya!"

**X.x.X**

Selalu. Demi gadis itu, demi melihat senyum di wajahnya, ia rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tak boleh terlihat sedih di depannya, itu akan membuatnya menjadi khawatir. Tak boleh memasang wajah murung, karena gadis itu pasti akan menanyakannya. Ia hanya boleh ditakdirkan untuk tersenyum. Bocah itu.

Ditakdirkan untuk selalu tersenyum di hadapannya agar ia tak bersedih. Ditakdirkan untuk menghiburnya dikala ia bersedih. Tak ada. Tak ada sejarahnya ia diperbolehkan bersedih. Tak ada. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah Conan.

Edogawa Conan yang harus selalu tersenyum untuk Mouri Ran...

**X.x.X**

Sejak pagi tadi Ran terlihat aneh. Wajahnya pucat dan ia bilang kalau tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ditambah lagi sejak tadi malam ia memang belum makan. Padahal ia ada jadwal berlatih untuk menghadapi kejuaran yang diadakan dua bulan lagi. Memang masih lama, tapi ia harus mempersiapkan diri sejak sekarang. Tak boleh bolos latihan karena sakit.

Dan di sinilah Conan. Duduk di pinggir ranjang Ran sambil memandangnya cemas. Pasalnya, Ran seperti sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya. Ditambah Kogoro yang malah pergi bersama teman-temannya. Conan merasa bahwa ia harus mengurus kakaknya ini daripada pergi ke sekolah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Ran-neechan?" tanya Conan khawatir. Ran mengangguk lemah. Ia tersenyum samar melihat kekhawatiran Conan.

Ran berusaha berbicara walau tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dan alhasil yang keluar malah lebih tepat disebut bisikan. "Kenapa kau tidak berangkat?"

Ran berusaha bangkit dan duduk bersender. Conan mengambilkan Ran segelas minuman di meja belajarnya. Ran menerimanya dan menghabiskan seperempatnya. Setelah itu, ia memberikannya lagi pada Conan dan Conan menaruhnya kembali. Oh, rasanya tenggorokannya tidak kering lagi.

Conan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin kutinggalkan Ran-neechan dalam keadaan seperti ini?" katanya khawatir.

Ran tersenyum lemah mendengarnya. Adiknya ini benar-benar perhatian padanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan rambut adiknya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa pipi adiknya itu mulai dijalari rona merah. "Terima kasih..."

Conan tersenyum lembut. "Itu sudah kewajibanku."

"Ah, Ran-nechan kuambilkan sarapan, ya?" tawar Conan. Meskipun menawar, sepertinya Conan tak menerima penolakan. Sebelum Ran menjawabnya, ia sudah beranjak dan mengambilkan Ran jatah sarapannya.

Ia kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan semangkuk nasi di tangannya dan lauk pauk yang ditaruh di kursi yang ia tarik mendekat. Ia bersiap menyuapi Ran. "Ran-neechan harus makan kalau tidak mau sakitnya bertambah parah."

"Aku tidak sakit, Conan-kun," bantah Ran. Conan mengernyitkan dahinya. Sudah jelas-jelas Ran itu sakit. Masih mau menyangkalnya juga?

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja. Dan berlebihan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum samar.

"Itu sama saja. Gara-gara Ran-neechan kelelahan, sekarang Ran-neechan jadi sakit, kan? Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara dulu. Ayo dimakan," ujarnya sambil menyuapkan nasi pada Ran. Ran tersenyum samar dan membuka mulutnya.

Conan tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat khawatir tadi saat melihat kondisi Ran yang parah. Manalagi tadi ia hampir pingsan. Syukurlah, ia pikir Ran akan menolak suapannya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Ayo lagi," kata Conan. Ran tersenyum melihat perhatian yang diberikan olehnya ini. Rasanya ia benar-benar diperhatikan oleh adik satu-satunya ini.

Tadi, sesaat, saat ia mengerjapkan matanya, bayangan Shinichi muncul di hadapannya. Namun setelah ia benar-benar sadar, ternyata itu adalah Conan. Ia sedikit kecewa, tapi itu juga adalah hal yang tak mungkin.

Ya, tidak mungkin. Karena Conan bilang padanya kalau Shinichi—

—Kudou Shinichi telah mati. Tewas atas kasus yang selama ini ditanganinya. Kasus apa itu Ran pun tak tahu.

Dan saat ia mendengarnya pertama kali dari bibir Conan, rasanya ia seperti mau pingsan saja.

**X.x.X**

_Kembali. Ia memandangi langit malam sembari berharap bahwa orang yang ia tunggu segera datang mengunjunginya. Hey, tak tahukah kau betapa ia begitu merindukanmu?_

_Ia ingin bertemu. Walau sebentar pun tak apa._

_Ia ingin mendengar suaramu. Ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja._

_Ia ingin. Ingin sekali._

_Dan ia ingin menangis untuk saat ini. Lemah? Tidak, ia sebenarnya gadis yang kuat, gadis yang tegar. Hanya mendadak lemah jika ingat akan orang yang dicintainya. Itu saja._

_Tanpa sadar air matanya pun menetes, tanpa ada niatan untuk menghapusnya. Ia biarkan saja air mata itu menetes. Ia ingin menangis._

_Tiba-tiba pintu kantor pun terbuka. Dan di sana tampaklah siapa yang membuka pintu kantor yang sudah sengaja Ran tutup tadi._

_Seorang bocah bernama Edogawa Conan yang kini berjalan pelan menghampirinya._

_Tahu siapa yang datang, Ran pun segera menghapus air matanya. Ia tak ingin ketahuan menangis oleh Conan. Karena setiap ia menangis, pasti ia akan melihat ekspresi itu. Ekspresi kompleks yang Ran pun tak tahu apa arti di baliknya. Dan yang terpenting, kenapa Conan memasang ekspresi seperti itu._

"_Ah, Conan-kun. Belum tidur?" Ran pun berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin._

_Conan menggeleng. Dan kini ia berhenti tepat di depan Ran. "Ran-neechan juga?"_

_Ran mengangguk. "Kenapa belum tidur?"_

_Bukannya menjawab, Conan malah balik bertanya pada Ran. Dan pertanyaannya ini sungguh berbeda dengan topik yang dibahas sebelumnya. "Ran-neechan ... menangis ...?"_

_Ran menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak kok. Aku tidak menangis."_

"_Bohong," potong Conan cepat, "Ran-neechan pasti menangis, kan? Pasti karena Shinichi-niichan, kan?"_

"_Aku tidak menangis. Percayalah," kata Ran berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar saat nama Shinichi disebut. Ah, lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi anak itu membuat ekspresi yang tak bisa Ran artikan sama sekali. "Kenapa tidak jujur padaku saja? Kenapa?"_

_Ran terdiam. Ia tersentak mendengar pertanyaan anak itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin. Tidak ingin—_

_Ran menunduk sampai poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Kau selalu saja bisa menebaknya. Kenapa? Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Aku tidak ingin terlihat sebagai gadis yang lemah. Di depan siapapun, termasuk di depanmu, Conan-kun. Walaupun aku tahu, tindakanku itu sia-sia. Karena mau bagaimana pun juga, kau sudah sering melihat air mataku."_

—_terlihat lemah._

_Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Air matanya kembali turun menyusuri pipinya. Suara isakan-isakan kecil pun mulai keluar dari bibirnya._

_Conan meringis sedih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat lagi pada Ran. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata Ran pelan. Pelan dan lembut. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup wajah Ran dan jari-jarinya kini sibuk menghapus air mata Ran._

_Ran tersentak saat apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman. Biarlah, biarlah Conan menghapus air matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya._

"_Ran-neechan ... Ran-neechan tidak perlu menangis ...," kata-kata yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Ran. Namun ia terdiam, saat dirasanya Conan belum menyelesaikan omongannya. "Ran-neechan, tidak perlu menangisi pria itu lagi..."_

_Ran mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia menatap Conan dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Karena ... karena..."_

_Conan tak dapat mengucapkannya. Semua kata-katanya seolah tertahan di sana. Dan kalau dipaksakan keluar, rasanya pasti pahit. Pahit sekali._

_Conan menurunkan tangannya. Ia menatap mata Ran dalam. Karena ... pria yang kau tunggu sudah tidak ada lagi... Dia sudah mati..._

"_Karena apa, Conan-kun?" tanya Ran penasaran. Bisakah? Bisakah aku mengatakannya?_

"_Karena ...," lagi-lagi kalimatnya menggantung. Ran semakin penasaran akan apa yang akan Conan ucapkan padanya. Apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menangisi dia lagi?_

"_Karena ia tidak usah Ran-neechan tunggu lagi," dan Conan mengabaikan hatinya yang terasa teriris-iris saat ia mengatakannya. Ia tahu, bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini pasti sedang terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Ia menunduk._

_Ran terdiam. Ia masih merasa kalau Conan belum selesai bicara. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu._

_Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Hanya suara detik jam dan kendaraan di luar yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Ran menatap Conan, ia menuntut Conan untuk menyelesaikan omongannya. Sedangkan Conan, ia tetap menunduk. Antara ragu dan tidak untuk mengatakannya._

_Conan membuka mulutnya. Ia bersiap atas segala konsekuensinya. Ya, harus siap. Kumohon, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih. "Karena Kudou Shinichi—"_

"_Ya?"_

"—_sudah mati." Dua kata yang mampu membuat Ran terdiam membeku. Ia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Mati? Shinichi mati? Kudou Shinichi mati? Benarkah? Apa ini lelucon?_

"_Co—"_

"—_aku tidak berbohong, Ran-neechan. Dia sudah mati. Tewas atas kasus yang selama ini ditanganinya." Dan rasanya dunia Ran sekarang berputar tepat di depan matanya._

_Tiba-tiba keseimbangannya hilang dan ia hampir terjatuh, kalau saja Conan tidak segera menangkapnya. Conan membawa tubuh itu ke sofa di sana dan ia duduk di sampingnya. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat. "Ran-neechan ... maafkan aku..."_

_Masih dalam keadaan setengah percaya dan setengah tidak, Ran pun menjawab, "Bukan salahmu, Conan-kun."_

_Tapi kemudian, mata gadis itu kembali memanas. Ia ingin menangis. Ingin teriak sekencang mungkin bahwa hal itu bohong. Tidak mungkin Shinichi mati. Kalau begitu, selama ini ... penantiannya terhadap orang itu adalah ... sia-sia?_

_Isakan-isakan, tidak, bahkan tangisan yang lebih dari sekadar isakan pun mulai terdengar. Ran membekap mulutnya dengan tangan yang satunya, berusaha meredam tangisannya walau tak berhasil._

"_Shinichi ... tidak mungkin ... tidak mungkin ...," racaunya. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Conan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal ini. Karena ia rasa bahwa ini tidak mungkin._

_Conan menunduk dalam. Ia terus bergumam dalam hati. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf._

_Tiba-tiba suara tangisan itu pun tak terdengar lagi dan Conan merasakan bahunya tertimpa beban yang berat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Ran telah pingsan._

**Tsuzuku**

Saya telah kembali dari hiatus dan comeback dengan fic ini. Suatu kehormatan kembali pada fandom pertama. Apa kalian masih mengingatku haha


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity**

**Disclaimer:** **Detective Conan/Meitantei Konan adalah hasil karya Gosho Aoyama. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AT-AR, OOC, typo**

**Summary: BO sudah musnah—namun gudang data mereka juga ikut musnah terbakar. Conan pun terpaksa tetap dalam tubuh kecilnya selamanya. Kudou Shinichi takkan lahir kembali. Takkan bisa di samping Ran dan menghapus air matanya. Sampai tahun demi tahun pun terlewati.../AT-AR**

**X.x.X**

Keadaan Ran sudah mulai membaik. Berhubung hari Jumat minggu ini libur, Ran ingin sekali menyegarkan pikirannya. Awalnya ia ingin berlibur bertiga bersama ayahnya dan Conan, tapi ternyata Eri membutuhkan Kogorou untuk kasus yang sedang ia tangani. Sekadar menggantikan posisi asisten kepercayaan Eri yang sedang sakit.

Ia sedang di lantai bawah menonton TV sembari menggigit roti bakar yang baru saja ia letakkan di piring. Suara decitan pintu berhasil membuatnya mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya kedua sudut bibirnya naik membentuk lengkungan indah—dan di detik berikutnya alisnya berkerut heran. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju seragammu?" tanyanya.

Conan, orang yang membuka pintu tersebut, hanya berjalan lemas dan duduk di samping Ran. Napasnya sedikit tersengal dan membuat Ran khawatir. Ia tak sengaja menyentuh lengan Conan dan ia terkejut. "Kau demam?"

Anak itu mengangguk lemah. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Tapi tidak separah Neechan kok. Aku hanya kelelahan biasa. Paling besok atau nanti malam juga sudah membaik," ujarnya.

Ran kemudian bangkit dan berniat ke lantai atas sampai Conan memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Neechan, mau ke mana?"

"Kau mau kubuatkan bubur? Soalnya aku hanya membuat roti bakar," katanya sedikit khawatir. Conan tertawa pelan. Ia melepas genggamannya dan menggeleng. "Roti bakar juga sudah cukup. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Neechan."

"Kau ini benar-benar ya. Gara-garaa aku, kau tertular kan? Sudah kubuatkan bubur saja," paksa Ran. _Dasar gadis keras kepala._

"Terserah Neechan saja deh."

**X.x.X**

Satu jam berlalu dan bubur buatan Ran pun sudah siap. Ia langsung memasukkannya ke mangkok dan tak lupa menyiapkan segelas air. Setelah itu, ia langsung turun ke lantai bawah.

"Makanlah."

"_Hai_."

Conan langsung menaruh komik yang dibacanya sedari tadi di meja dan mengambil makanannya. Ia menyendok sesendok dan meniupnya sebelum akhirnya bubur itu ia masukkan ke mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu sampai sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya bubur itu habis tak berbekas.

"Em, Conan-kun?" Ran menoleh pada adik di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya anak itu balik. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan menolehkan kepalanya juga. Ia merasa agak heran kenapa tiba-tiba gadis di hadapannya ini seperti tampak berpikir dan kemudian tersenyum kecil setelahnya. "Kau ingin berlibur?"

Bocah berkacamata ini menautkan alisnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya tak sabar. Ran menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ternyata adiknya ini tak ingin diajak berbasa-basi. Ia menyamankan posisi tubuhnya sebelum mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Besok kan libur dan kebetulan aku tidak ada jadwal, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur? Semacam penginapan begitu. Atau ke mana pun asal judulnya 'berlibur'. Berhubung ayah tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau kau yang menemaniku?" usul Ran antusias. Conan mengedipkan matanya dan tak butuh lima detik sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

**X.x.X**

Di sinilah mereka. Berada di wilayah pegunungan di daerah Gunma. Berhubung sekarang musim gugur, angin bertiup cukup kencang dan membuat semuanya yang dilewatinya terasa dingin. Untungnya langit tidak terlihat mendung dan agak cerah untuk malam ini. Maka dari itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, ke taman luas di pinggir penginapan.

Ternyata di sana bukan hanya ada mereka saja, tetapi ada beberapa orang lainnya yang juga ikut melewati malam di sana. Ada yang hanya sekadar duduk-duduk dan mengobrol saja, ada yang melihat langit menggunakan teleskop, ada yang membaca buku, dan lain-lain. Mereka merasa bersyukur karena ada satu bangku tersisa dari lima bangku yang tersedia.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran," Conan membuka mulutnya ketika mereka baru saja duduk, "kenapa kita ke Gunma. Ini musim gugur dan kita malah pergi ke gunung." Ia menoleh menatap kakaknya.

Ran yang sibuk menggosok kedua telapak tangannya menjawab, "Daripada ke pantai. Itu kan lebih aneh lagi. Lagipula di sini tidak sepi kan? Udaranya juga segar."

Conan menghela napas panjang. Tapi dipikir-pikir benar juga sih. Hidup di Beika dengan segala kepenatan dan polusi udara memang membuat pikirannya dan tubuh menjadi lelah. Setidaknya di sini ia menemukan kenyamanan yang membuat pikirannya kembali segar. Ia merasa agak canggung ketika di antara mereka sama sekali tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Anak itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati gadis yang duduk di sampingnya kini sibuk mengamati sekitar sembari menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kedinginan?" Ran menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak juga."

Mengabaikan sikap keras kepala Ran, Conan menarik kedua tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya. Gerakan tiba-tiba Conan itu membuat Ran menoleh dan tubuhnya bergeser lebih dekat.

"Bukankah begini lebih hangat?"

Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat ini membuat Ran bisa melihat mata adiknya lebih jelas.

Ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang tak mampu Ran baca.

**X.x.X**

Sepulang dari 'libur singkat' mereka, Ran dan Conan kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Ran kembali sibuk kuliah dan mempersiapkan kejuaraan, Conan sibuk sekolah dan terkadang belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sama seperti hari ini.

Besok ada ulangan matematika dan berujung pada belajar bersama di rumah profesor. Sebenarnya, dengan Ai atau bahkan hanya dengan Mitsuhiko mereka bisa belajar bersama dan dipastikan mendapat nilai besar. Tapi karena Ayumi dan Genta ditambah Ai dan Mitsuhiko juga memaksa—semuanya—, akhirnya mau tidak mau Conan pun akhirnya ikut.

Ai selaku tuan rumah menyuguhkan mereka minuman dan cemilan seperti biasa. Ia ikut membantu mereka belajar, sesekali juga membantu Mitsuhiko yang masih bingung—berbeda dengan bocah berkacamata yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sejak mereka sampai di rumah ini. Gadis dengan rambut _blonde _itu bersungut kesal. Ia mengambil majalah yang baru dibelinya sepulang sekolah tadi lalu menggunakan majalah itu untuk memukul bocah sok sibuk itu.

"Hei!" seru Conan kesal.

"Sudah tamu, malah enak-enakkan lagi. Sana belajar," suruh Ai dingin. Conan hanya memutar bola matanya sombong. "Ayolah, jangan bercanda. Aku bisa mengerjakan soal itu bahkan dengan menutup mataku."

"Kalau kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini 'bahkan dengan menutup mata', sebaiknya kau bantu kami," kini giliran Ayumi yang membuka suaranya. Ai menahan tawanya. Conan mendengus kesal melihat gadis itu. Mau tak mau akhirnya ia pun turut membantu mereka.

**X.x.X**

Belajar bersama yang awalnya hanya karena ulangan harian bertambah jadwalnya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko bahkan memutuskan untuk menginap semalam dan pulang keesokan paginya. Ai merasa sedikit senang, setidaknya rumah sebesar ini takkan sepi malam itu.

"Oh iya, besok tanggal berapa sih? Hoam~" ujar Ayumi sembari menguap kelelahan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lebih dan tugas mereka baru selesai. Salahkan keinginan mereka untuk main dan bermalas-malasan sampai akhirnya mereka harus terjaga selarut ini.

"Aku tidak tahu cek saja ponselmu, Ayumi-chan. Dan lagi ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Hoam~" jawab Mitsuhiko setengah sadar dan kemudian tertidur di detik berikutnya. Ayumi, dengan mata terpejam, meraba lantai tempat mereka duduk untuk menemukan ponselnya. Dengan kesadarannya yang sudah setengah, ia melihat kalender di ponselnya. Lalu gadis dengan bandana itu pun menuliskan tanggal tersebut di tugasnya sebelum akhirnya terjatuh tidur. Genta sudah tidur satu jam yang lalu dan kini hanya tersisa Ai dan Conan yang masih terjaga.

Karena tadi Ayumi menanyakan tanggal, refleks Conan pun melihat ponselnya. Ia terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ai yang baru saja kembali dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya duduk di sampingnya. Sembari menyesap pelan kopi buatannya, Ai bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Masih dalam keadaan menatap layar ponselnya, bocah itu menjawab, "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tanggal ini."

"Maksudmu hari ini? Yang jelas bukan ulang tahunmu," jawab Ai asal. Ia baru menyadari kalau tiga temannya sudah tertidur pulas. Ai meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Ia membereskan barang-barang mereka dan membetulkan posisi tidur mereka. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

Conan yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya tersenyum sinis. "Rupanya kau punya sifat baik ya."

Kalau boleh, Ai ingin sekali menyiram wajah bocah itu dengan kopi yang baru diminumnya sedikit itu.

"Tidur sana," suruhnya kasar. Ai mengambil cangkir kopinya dan ingin pergi ke ruang bawah tanah sebelum akhirnya suara Conan menghentikannya.

"Aku ingat."

Tak ambil peduli, Ai mengangkat bahunya dan langsung pergi ke ruang pribadinya itu. Sembari meminum kopinya, ia duduk dan menyalakan komputernya. Matanya tak sengaja melirik kalendar yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Lama ia memandangi kalender itu sampai akhirnya ia sadar.

Kopinya memang bukan kopi pahit, tapi menyadari tanggal berapa hari itu membuat kopinya terasa sangat pahit.

**X.x.X**

Sepanjang pelajaran, Conan hanya terdiam tak fokus. Ia hanya mencorat-coret tak jelas bukunya. Ai yang duduk di sampingnya pun sesekali meliriknya. Hari ini cukup—sangat—buruk dan berhasil membuat _mood_ pemuda di sebelahnya ini turun drastis. Ia sendiri juga sedang berada dalam _mood_ kurang baik, hanya saja ia sembunyikan.

Berikutnya adalah kelas musik, tapi guru yang bersangkutan mendadak tidak hadir karena menerima kabar buruk dari keluarganya. Alhasil, kelas terakhir pun tidak ada guru dan menjadi sedikit gaduh. Walaupun begitu, hal itu tidak membuat Conan terpengaruh sedikit pun.

"Benar-benar buruk ya?" Tanpa menoleh pun Conan sudah tahu siapa yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lengannya. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya lagi."

Ai menghela napas panjang. Ia tersenyum miris. Gadis itu menarik bangkunya menjadi lebih dekat dengan bangku Conan. "Aku juga, kau tahu."

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. Hening—walaupun kelas mereka tak seperti itu. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Conan sedang benar-benar tak bisa diajak bicara, sedangkan Ai tak mau membuat _mood _pemuda di sebelahnya ini semakin jatuh.

"Sebenarnya ...," gadis kecil itu mengambil napas pendek, "... aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa."

Beberapa detik diisi oleh keheningan kembali sebelum akhirnya Conan mulai berbicara. "Aku merasa Tuhan tidak menyayangiku."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," sahut Ai cepat. Ia melirik pemuda yang masih tertunduk itu. Sembari tersenyum miris, ia mengelus pelan pundak orang yang sudah dikenalnya selama tujuh tahun lebih itu. Mulutnya terbuka, berbisik pelan, "Maaf..."

"... tak ada yang salah di sini."

Ai terdiam. Tangannya bergetar. Perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan tujuh tahun lalu entah mengapa kembali ia rasakan. Matanya mendadak perih dan mulutnya terkunci rapat. Ia hanya bisa menunduk.

Gadis cantik itu menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak meremas ujung rok yang dipakainya. _Tuhan, tolong kuatkan Kudou-kun..._

**X.x.X**

Semenjak pulang sekolah, Ran merasa ada yang aneh. Adik kesayangannya itu terus terdiam dan berbicara seperlunya. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat lelah. Ia khawatir. Khawatir kalau adiknya sakit atau semacamnya.

"Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Ran saat keluar kamar dan tak sengaja melihat Conan masuk ke kamar. Conan menggeleng dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, meninggalkan Ran penuh tanda tanya. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Tersadar niatnya ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Semoga Conan-kun baik-baik saja..._

**X.x.X**

Pemuda itu mencoba menggerakkan knop pintu itu. Ah, terbuka. Ternyata kakaknya belum menguncinya. Ia pun melangkah ke dalam—tanpa menyalakan lampunya.

Ia melangkah mendekati jendela di sana. Ia tatap semua orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di bawahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun di luar sana masih ramai. Bukan Beika namanya kalau tidak seperti itu. Ah, ternyata itu tidak mempengaruhinya.

Ia memegang kaca jendela itu dan menatap lurus ke luar dengan tatapan kosong. Ia benci hari ini. Ia benci tanggal ini.

Hari itu ia merasa akan menang. Tapi hari itu ternyata ia dipertemukan dengan takdir yang kejam. Hari itu ia merasa bahwa dunianya akan hancur, luluh lantah sampai berkeping-keping. Hari itu ia menangis dalam diam—sendirian, di kamar rumah sakit itu. Hari itu semua harapannya telah pupus dan terbang terbawa angin. Harapan yang ia gantungkan, harapan yang gadis itu gantungkan, kini hancur begitu saja.

Hari itu ia merasa sangat putus asa. Hari itu ia merasa bahwa semua yang telah ia lakukan selama ini sia-sia belaka. Hari itu ia merasa tak ada gunanya lagi hidup. Hari itu ia ... untuk pertama kalinya ... merasakan perasaan itu. Rasa sedih, putus asa, kecewa, marah, semua bercampur jadi satu. Sampai akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengutarakan perasaannya dengan menangis.

Ah, ia kini masih setia memandangi keadaan di luar. Ia benci hari ini karena—

—hari ini adalah tepat tujuh tahun yang lalu ia bersama dengan yang lainnya menyerang Black Organization dan hari itu pula ia ditakdirkan untuk selamanya menjadi Edogawa Conan.

Ada suatu tekanan yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Sampai-sampai ia sulit bernapas. Ia mencengkeram piyamanya sendiri. Berusaha menekan perasaan itu. Namun ia tidak bisa. Perasaan itu ... terlalu besar untuk ia tahan dengan kemampuannya.

Wajahnya memanas. Terutama matanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. _Kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau menangis. Aku tidak boleh menangis._

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan harapan ... menyedihkan ...," lirihnya parau. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarnya sendiri bahwa suaranya bergetar. Menahan semua perasaan yang terpendam di hatinya.

_Aku ... tidak mau me—_

_Tes._

—_nangis._

Setetes likuid bening kini turun menyusuri pipinya. Disusul dengan likuid lainnya yang kini memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Conan menunduk. Tangannya masih mencengkeram piyamanya. Air matanya kini turun semakin deras. Ia menangis, namun tanpa suara. _Kali ini ... tolong biarkan aku menangis. Izinkan aku menangis..._

Ia terus menunduk dan menangis dalam diam sampai akhirnya ia merasa kalau pintu di belakangnya itu mengeluarkan suara. Conan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati bahwa gadis itu kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatapnya heran. "Conan-kun?" gumamnya.

Tangan gadis itu meraba dinding di sampingnya. Baru saja ia akan menekan saklar lampunya, anak itu bergumam pelan. "Tolong ... jangan hidupkan lampunya," pintanya.

Ran menurunkan tangannya. "Baiklah," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekati Conan.

Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Ia bisa melihat, walau samar, ada jejak air mata di pipi anak itu. Ia terkejut. Mungkinkah Conan baru saja menangis?

Ia baru saja akan bertanya kalau saja tatapan anak itu tidak menghentikannya. Manik _shappire _anak itu menatapnya dalam, langsung ke matanya. Seolah-olah sedang berusaha menyelami pikirannya. _Ada apa? Kenapa Conan-kun menatapku seperti itu?_

Tatapan anak itu terasa dalam. Ran seperti menemukan sesuatu dalam tatapan anak itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau di mata anak itu, tersirat rasa kesedihan, kekecewaan, juga keputusasaan yang mendalam. Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa Conan bisa seperti itu?

Menatap mata gadis itu membuat matanya kembali memanas. Ia tidak mau menangis di hadapan gadis itu. Ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau kalau gadis itu melihat kesedihannya, melihat air matanya. Ia tak mau kalau gadis itu akan khawatir mengenai keadaannya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Setetes likuid bening turun menghancurkan pertahanannya. Dan saat likuid bening yang lainnya jatuh menyusul, ia merasa tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

Ran tersentak. Ia melihat ada air mata turun menyusuri pipi anak itu. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup wajah anak itu dalam kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya lalu mengusap air mata anak itu. Ia tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak suka anak itu menangis.

Conan meraih tangan Ran di pipinya kemudian menggenggamnya. Gerakan jemari Ran pun berhenti. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu erat. Ia menunduk dalam.

Ran tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik tubuh anak itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengelus punggung Conan yang terasa bergetar.

Ia membalas pelukan gadis itu erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak gadis itu. Ia menangis dalam diam di sana.

"Kurasa ... ini saatnya aku meminjamkan bahuku padamu..."

**X.x.X**

Ran mulai membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menyusup masuk dan mengenai matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bebas karena Conan memeluknya.

Ya, semalam Conan menangis sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur di pelukan gadis itu.

Ran tersenyum sedih. Ia mengelus kepala adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Conan bisa menangis sedalam itu. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Conan mempunyai beban seberat itu. Ia memang tak tahu alasan kenapa Conan menangis, tapi ia bisa tahu dari tatapan dan suara tangisan Conan kalau adiknya itu memiliki beban yang harus ia pikul sendiri.

Merasa ada menyentuhnya, Conan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah gadis yang selalu ia sayang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Conan merasa tidak enak karena membiarkan gadis ini tertidur di sofa semalaman.

Sadar masih dalam keadaan memeluk Ran, Conan langsung menarik tangannya cepat. Kepalanya agak tertunduk sedikit dan ia bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Apa aku memelukmu semalaman?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan malah menarik kembali Conan dalam pelukannya. Ia tak sadar kalau wajah pemuda itu kini merona tipis. "Ran-neechan."

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku," meskipun berkata begitu, entah kenapa Ran yakin kalau masalahnya tidak segampang yang ia duga.

Mendengar ucapan gadis itu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan gadis itu lebih erat. ia hanya diam tak menjawab. _Masalahnya tidak semudah itu..._

"Hey, aku punya permintaan," ujar Ran sembari melepas pelukannya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Conan dan menatap anak itu.

"Apa?"

Ran tersenyum lembut. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Tolong ... tolong selamanya kau tetap menajdi adikku apapun yang terjadi."

Conan terdiam mendengarnya. Kenapa Ran tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa? Selain itu, jauh di dalam hatinya, dibanding menjadi adik, ia akan lebih senang jika menjadi orang yang akan mendampingi Ran seumur hidup mereka—walau itu sekarang tak mungkin.

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya kembali muncul tanpa sebab. Itu hanya pertanyaan sederhana, kenapa ia tak bisa menjawabnya? Ia hanya berkata 'iya' kan?

"Co—"

"—i-iya. Apapun." Ia bergumam pelan. Ran merasa ada yang aneh. Apakah ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah? Kenapa ketika menjawabnya, suara Conan harus bergetar?

"Apapun. Jika itu membuat Neechan senang, bahagia, aku akan melakukan apapun—termasuk menjadi adik Neechan selamanya..."

Seharusnya Ran senang mendengar jawaban itu. Tapi ia kini malah tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dan ketika ia melihat ke dalam mata anak itu, ia kembali menemukan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

"Ran-neechan ...," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku juga punya permintaan. Tolong ... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."

_Jangan pernah sekalipun pergi dari sisiku. Aku tidak sanggup..._

**X.x.X**

Pasangan Kudou hari ini datang berkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan seperti biasa. Yukiko yang telah membereskan barangnya langsung menuju rumah Profesor Agasa—karena ia ingin mengobrol dengan Ai dan ia tahu Yusaku terkadang tidak bisa menjadi pendengar atau pembicara yang baik.

Belum juga ia ketuk pintu bercat putih itu, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis mungil yang dicarinya tadi.

"A-ah, Kudou-san," sapa Ai terkejut. Ini baru jam sepuluh pagi dan ia sudah mendapatkan seorang tamu. "Silakan masuk."

Yukiko pun masuk dan melihat sekeliling. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati anak semata wayangnya ternyata sedang duduk di depan meja komputer tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Tumben ke sini," ujar Ai berbasa-basi. Yukiko cemberut mendengarnya. "Ai-chan, sekarang kan libur nasional, jadi aku ingin pulang ke Jepang dan memastikan keadaan anakku."

"Dia baru datang satu jam yang lalu," jelas Ai tanpa diminta. Kemudian ia mempersilakan Yukiko duduk dan hendak membuat minuman kalau saja wanita bermarga asli Fujimine itu tak menahan lengannya. Alhasil, Ai pun kembali duduk.

Yukiko memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berbisik pelan, "Bagaimana keadaan, Shinichi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Ai melirik Conan yang entah sedang melakukan apa pada komputer profesor sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap Yukiko. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Setahuku dia baik-baik saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yukiko memastikan. Ai mengangguk. Ia kembali melirik pemuda yang kini malah beranjak dan naik ke lantai atas. Ia merasakan sesuatu. Pertanyaan Yukiko beberapa detik yang lalu kembali terngiang di telingannya. Benarkah dia baik-baik saja?

Ai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja, kan?" Ai hanya terdiam. Tidak bisa menjawab. Sejujurnya, ia juga tidak tahu. Tapi ia merasa kalau apa yang baru saja diucapkan Yukiko adalah sebuah kalimat pernyataan yang benar. Hari ini ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Conan. Anak itu tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan acak-acakan. Rambutnya tidak tersisir rapi dan kulitnya terlihat agak pucat. Matanya juga terlihat bengkak.

Lama keadaan hening sebelum Yukiko kembali angkat bicara.

"Apa dia bahagia?"

Dadanya seperti ditimpa beban yang berat. Ai menghirup napas dengan susah payah.

"Cahaya di matanya semakin meredup seiring waktu berlalu..."

**X.x.X**

Conan keluar dari kamar profesor dan terkejut melihat orang tuanya sedang duduk santai bersama Profesor Agasa. "Otousan, Kaasan, kapan sampai di sini?" tanyanya heran. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Shinichi! Kami baru sampai beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Yukiko dengan senyuman khasnya. Conan hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya ia pamit untuk pulang.

Profesor Agasa terkejut. "Tidak sekalian makan siang bersama? Orang tuamu juga makan di sini," ajaknya.

Conan menggeleng. "Mana Haibara?" tanyanya. Profesor menunjuk tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Oke, terima kasih. Aku mau pamit pulang padanya." Conan pun berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ia agak heran. Kenapa Ai masih tetap berkutat di ruang kesukaannya itu? Apa ia masih asyik bereksprerimen atau bagaimana? Tampaknya jiwanya benar-benar jiwa ilmuwan.

Pemuda itu langsung memutar knop pintu di depannya setelah sampai. Dan tampaklah pemandangan Ai yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di komputer dengan serius. Sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau ada yang datang ke ruangannya.

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang ditutup, Conan berkata, "Aku penasaran apa yang sedang kau kerjakan."

Gerakan jemari gadis itu terhenti. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutar kursinya. Ia mengedipkan matanya. "Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Baru saja," jawab Conan sembari berjalan mendekat, "aku pamit pulang."

"Buru-buru sekali," ia mendongak menatap pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya bergantian dengan jam dinding yang tergantung tak jauh dari sana, "tak ikut makan siang?"

"Tidak. Ran sendirian di rumah, aku harus segera pulang. Selain itu, aku sudah berjanji pulang ketika jam makan siang. Sudah ya a—" ucapan Conan terhenti ketika ia melihat suatu benda mencurigakan di atas meja di samping meja komputer Ai. Ia berjalan mendekati benda tersebut dan mengambil benda berbentuk kotak itu.

Mata Ai terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Conan sampai akhirnya matanya terbelalak lebar. "A-i-itu—"

"—apa ini?" potong Conan. Ia mengangkat benda berbentuk kotak kaca tersebut—yang di dalamnya terdapat satu buah kapsul berwarna merah-putih.

Ai hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mampu menjawab. Tatapan tajam Conan yang langsung tertuju padanya mampu membuatnya diam membeku tak bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan hanya untuk menelan ludahnya pun ia harus bersusah payah.

"Ini bukan penawar obat itu kan?" tanya Conan tajam. Ia masih menatap Ai yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat ini ia bisa melihat kalau tubuh Ai sedikit bergetar. Takutkah?

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menghentikan penelitian obat ini? Kenapa kau masih tetap meneliti—"

"—itu penawar permanen. Selama tujuh tahun ini aku terus melakukan penelitian dan akhirnya aku mendapat penawar permanen yang sempurna. Awalnya aku ingin memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tapi itu terlalu lama. Jadi aku ingin memberikannya beberapa hari lagi," jelas Ai tanpa diminta. Ai masih tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, ia takut untuk menatap pemuda yang selalu melindunginya ini. Ia takut kalau pemuda itu marah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tujuh tahunmu itu sia-sia." Tegas. Dingin. Tak berperasaan. Perkataan Conan itu sukses membuat Ai mendongakkan wajahnya terkejut.

"A-apa?"

Conan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia meraih tangan Ai dan meletakkan kotak obat itu di telapak tangannya. "Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi," ia berjalan pergi.

Seluruh tubuh Ai melemas mendengarnya. Ia masih tetap memandang lurus ke depan sampai akhirnya ia berbalik, menghentikan Conan dengan suaranya yang bergetar, "Apa maksudmu 'sudah tidak tertarik lagi'?"

Pemuda itu berbalik. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi lurus menatap wajah Ai. "Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang sudah mati," jawabnya tak kalah datar.

Ai masih terkejut. Ia belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang berusaha Conan katakan.

"Kudou Shinichi sudah mati maksudmu?"

"Iya."

Ai masih ingin berbicara banyak. Tapi entah kenapa semua kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan kembali tertelan saat ia melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Dia belum mati. Dia masih ada di hadapanku. Berdiri dengan sehat," balasnya tajam.

Conan mendengus geli. Malas melanjutkan pertengkaran—yang menurutnya konyol—ini, ia pun berbalik dan berniat keluar.

"Kau sama sekali tak menghargaiku."

Gerakan Conan terhenti otomatis saat ia mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir orang yang sudah dikenalnya selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Oh maaf ya jika aku tidak menghargaimu." Conan memutar knop pintu. Ia hampir keluar ketika AI berteriak padanya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?!"

"Aku? Aku biasa-biasa saja."

"Kudou-kun ... kalau kau marah, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku hanya ingin membantumu. Hanya itu."'

"Tapi aku menolak bantuanmu."

"Jelaskan."

Conan menarik napas berat. Ia sadar emosinya terpancing. Maka dari itu ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terpancing lebih jauh.

"Karena dia sudah mati. Untuk apa aku kembali menjadi dia?"

"..."

"Aku tidak mau kembali menjadi orang dengan kenangan buruk."

"..."

"Aku tidak mau membuat Ran kembali menangis."

"..."

"Kudou Shinichi selalu membuatnya menangis. Maka dari itu Edogawa Conan harus ada untuk selalu menghiburnya. Kalau Edogawa Conan menghilang dan digantikan dengan Kudou Shinichi, itu juga tidak menjamin aku dan dia sama-sama bahagia."

"..."

"Apa alasan itu sudah cukup?"

Seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Hanya mendengarkan ucapan pemuda itu dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya memanas. _Alasan konyol macam apa itu._

Ai mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. "Hanya itu?"

"Iya."

Setetes air mata turun menyusuri pipinya. Ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin membantu. Ia hanya tidak mau, ia hanya lelah melihat pemuda itu terus kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Hanya itu.

Mulutnya terbuka. Kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Conan terdiam. Lima detik kemudian ia baru menjawab.

"Ya, aku bahagia."

Ai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Conan hanya berbohong.

"Hanya kebahagiaan semu."

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku? Dan berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

Mengabaikan semua yang Conan ucapkan, Ai kembali berargumen. Tanpa sadar ia meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kau ... apa kau tidak lelah terus memendam perasaanmu? Kau tidak lelah hanya menatapnya dari jauh? Kau tidak lelah untuk menyadari bahwa kau yang sekarang hanyalah adiknya? Kau tidak lelah dengan semua itu? Aku hanya berusaha memberikan harapan untukmu."

"Aku sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum aku berubah menjadi Edogawa Conan. Jika aku harus memendam perasaanku setahun lagi, sepuluh tahun lagi, atau bahkan selamanya ... aku sanggup."

"Kau ... benar-benar..."

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat melihatnya menangis hanya karena seorang pemuda bodoh. Saat dia merindukan orang yang takkan bisa kembali. Saat dia hanya bisa berharap. Aku sakit. Hatiku perih."

Ai hanya terdiam. Ia memang tidak mengerti, tapi ia tahu. Itu terpancar jelas di mata pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana cara Conan memandang gadis itu. Penuh cinta, tapi juga penuh kesedihan. Selalu terpancar kesedihan yang akan ditutupinya segera kalau Ran melihat pemuda itu. Ia kasihan. Pemuda itu terbebani oleh perasaannya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin menolong.

_Cklek._

_Blam._

Ai hanya bisa terduduk lemas memegang kotak obat itu setelah Conan keluar dari ruangannya.

**X.x.X**

Conan ingin sekali keluar dari rumah itu saat ini. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Profesor dan orang tuanya. Setelah keluar, ia pun berlari sampai ke rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya selama tujuh tahun itu.

Pemuda itu langsung menuju lantai tiga. Ia mengganti sepatu yang dipakainya dengan sandal rumah. Matanya mencari sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan cermat sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi peralatan masak yang beradu.

Ia langsung menuju dapur. Di sana ia bisa melihat seorang gadis sedang sibuk memasak—kakak yang paling ia sayang, gadis yang paling ia cinta. Conan berjalan hati-hati, berharap tak menimbulkan suara sampai akhirnya ia sampai tepat di belakang gadis itu dan langsung memeluknya.

Ran yang kaget langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ia pikir siapa, tapi ternyata adiknya. Ia pun tersenyum. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil melanjutkan menggoreng.

Ia bisa merasakan kalau Conan menggeleng di punggungnya.

"Ran-neechan masak apa?" tanyanya masih tetap di posisi seperti itu.

"Ayam goreng. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

_Mungkin yang aku rasakan memang kebahagiaan semu. Tapi, selama gadis yang kucintai ini bahagia, maka aku juga akan ikut bahagia. Tuhan, tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan dia..._

**X.x.X**

Nyatanya, Tuhan tak mengabulkan permohonan Edogawa Conan.

Mouri Ran tewas tertembak saat berusaha melindungi pemuda itu dari tersangka pembunuhan.

Di sinilah ia. Di samping makam sang gadis bersama puluhan orang lainnya yang menangisi kepergian gadis itu. Eri bahkan sampai meraung-raung tak terima anaknya meninggal. Sonoko pun begitu. Keadaan mereka berdua juga tak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang datang ke peristirahatan gadis itu.

Hanya ia yang berbeda.

Ia hanya diam. Tak berbicara. Air matanya pun tak keluar. Ia bahkan heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Ibunya datang memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkannya. Ia sudah tenang, kenapa perlu ditenangkan lagi? Seharusnya ibunya menenangkan Eri.

Bahkan hanya untuk sekadar membalas pelukan ibunya, ia tak bisa. Tangannya tak mau bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas—bergetar. Saat itulah air matanya mengalir—

—dan kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

**X.x.X**

Sudah berhari-hari ia hanya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Menatap kosong pintu kamarnya berharap ada yang membuka dan memberikan senyuman hangat yang selalu ia rindukan. Semua orang berusaha menghiburnya dan membuatnya bangkit, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia terlalu buta. Ia merasa tak melihat semua itu.

Matanya yang sudah redup kini kehilangan cahayanya. Ia selalu bertanya dalam hati. Selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar gadis itu. Menangisi dirinya sendiri. Sendirian. Putus asa. Semua yang ia rasakan kini sudah tak sanggup ia pikul lagi.

Sampai akhirnya keesokan harinya ia ditemukan meninggal kehabisan darah—bunuh diri. Di kamar gadis itu.

Walaupun begitu, setidaknya kini ia dan gadis itu bisa hidup bersama-sama lagi di sana dan gadis itu akhirnya bertemu dengan sosok yang paling ia rindukan selama ini.

Bukankah cinta itu perasaan yang rumit? Yang bahkan membuat orang pintar pun lupa dan hanya mengandalkan perasaannya saja?

**Owari**

Fic ini tamat.

Sebenarnya ini fic hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja tersendat karena kesibukan sekolah dan hilangnya feel di tengah-tengah juga akhir cerita. Well, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya berakhir seperti ini.

Ah, terima kasih bagi **Vii Violetta Anais**, **sayaka fuchida**, **Haibara Retha**, dan **golden rider** yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya.


End file.
